1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medical products. More specifically, the invention comprises a dispenser configured to dispense a medical bandaging product which must be cut and resealed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopedic injuries have traditionally been treated by setting and immobilizing the affected region. Plaster-of-Paris casts served this role for many decades. Beginning in the 1980's, however, more advanced materials arrived. Most “casts” are now made of a composite fibrous material including a moisture-curable resin. The material is cut to length, infused with water, and wrapped around a desired portion of the patient's anatomy. The moisture then activates the resin and the composite material hardens in place. This process is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,770,299; 4,869,046; 4,899,738; and 5,003,970 to A. Bruce Parker. These four patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
The composite fibrous material is customarily sealed in an elongated sleeve. FIG. 1 shows this arrangement, with the sleeve being designated as outer elongate sleeve 13. The composite fibrous material is designated as medical material 14. The elongate outer sleeve is sealed along its two parallel edges by a heat seal 16. The two ends are also sealed when the product is shipped from the manufacturing facility. The completed and sealed assembly is referred to as medical bandaging product 10.
Health care professionals in a variety of specialties customarily keep a substantial supply of medical bandaging product 10 on hand. FIG. 2 shows how it is typically stored. Since medical bandaging product 10 is long and thin, it is wrapped into a roll and placed within a dispenser 11. Medical bandaging product 10 is manufactured in a variety of widths in order to accommodate varying splint applications. Accordingly, the dispensers are made in a variety of widths.
Each dispenser opens into a slot 12, through which a medical technician can pull a desired length of medical bandaging product 10. The technician pulls out the desired length, then uses a pair of scissors or other cutting implement to sever the desired length from the roll. If the severed end of the roll is left open, atmospheric moisture will invade the outer elongate sleeve and cause the medical material to harden. Thus, the severed end of the roll must be resealed. A perfect seal is desired, since even slight permeability will cause the medical material to harden.
Foil tape has been used to reseal the opening, but this is rather cumbersome to use. FIG. 3 shows another solution which is known in the prior art. Clamp 18 is two separate members—tang 24 and clevis 22—pivotally connected by hinge 20. The two separate members rotate together to clamp the open end of medical bandaging product 10. FIG. 4 shows the interface between the two members in more detail. Tang 24 rotates down into clevis 22 and deforms outer elongate sleeve 13 of medical bandaging product 10 into the “U” shape shown. The result is an effective seal.
The clamp of FIGS. 3 and 4 has gained widespread acceptance, since it does effectively seal the outer elongate sleeve and eliminates the problem of moisture penetration. However, the clamp does have several drawbacks. First, because it is separate from the dispenser, it may be lost. Second, it can be difficult to open and close. This is particularly true for users with small hands, who may find prying the tang out of the clevis to be difficult. Thus, an improved sealing device is desired.